


Moonflower

by Sneakydrlve



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakydrlve/pseuds/Sneakydrlve





	Moonflower

The streets were dark, and there was little motion under the moonlight. It's a quiet night and Jisung was walking home. He had stayed practicing later then usual, and he told Chris that he could take a bus to the dorms.  
However, He happened to overestimate the time and missed the last bus. So now there he is, walking home in cold weather. Chris was smart enough to leave behind a scarf, jacket, and beanie in case it got colder, so Jisung was grateful. He reached an intersection and, abiding by the law, he waited for the streetlight to turn green even though there was hardly any cars.  
Across the street there was someone else. Jisung didn't take any mind of course, people walking in the street is something completely normal, albeit at around 2 am so maybe it wasn't normal, but no one was judging him so he just shrugged. It was his turn to walk, and the other person had still been waiting for their turn. Jisung was a little nervous walking by them, I mean it was night time and it should've only been him out tonight, but then again a lot of people exist so he probably shouldn't worry. As he reached the end of the crosswalk, Jisung's eyes met with the other person. That's when he heard a laugh from the other, Jisung squinted to make out who it would be since the voice sounded like something he hadn't heard in forever. 

"M-Minho?!" Jisung screeched in surprised, forgetting to even use honorifics.  
Minho gave a small nod but then furrowed his eyebrows "Wait what are you doing out so late? Where's everyone else? are you walking home? its dangerous out here, you could get hurt,,," Minho looked off to the side, realizing he must've asked too many questions "S-sorry I'm just worried"  
Jisung was speechless, it had been weeks since Minho was eliminated, he'd been trying to talk to Minho the entire time to see if he was doing alright but both trainees were always so busy. Jisung never had the chance to even say hi anymore, he missed the days they'd laugh together.  
"Jisung!" Minho called after Jisung had stayed quiet just staring at him  
"o-oh s-sorry I just didn't think i'd see you again, you've been practicing so muc- wait!? you're asking why i'm out this late?? what about you!?"  
"Ah~ Well I always train to this hour, this is normal, the quiet walks are nice and no ones usually around so it make it easier" He trailed off  
"e-easier?"  
"Nevermind"  
"You don't want to talk to anyone? why? we all miss you, even though you're getting better you're dissapearing hyung" Jisung moved closer to Minho which made Minho take a step back.  
"I-its not like that, I just- I cant, I failed you guys-" He cut himself off after looking up at Jisung, whos eyes were glazed with tears reflecting the surrounding streetlights. Minho gulped with guilt, he hadn't meant to hurt Jisung. he just thought they could say hi and be okay again, but of course it wouldn't be that simple. He wasn't good enough and for that he had to pay the price of not continuing with Stray Kids.  
He jumped in surprise when he felt a hand on his face, He didn't realize he started crying and Jisung was wiping his tears.  
"you were just letting them fall dumbie, someone had to help you"  
"I-uh yea, i'm okay though" Minho paused for a moment and shifted his gaze to the side "sorry" he said in almost a whisper  
Jisung didn't respond so Minho looked at him, Jisung was burried into his scarf, he said something but it was muffled so Minho gently asked him to repeat  
"When are you coming back?" Jisung asked, knowing what the answer would be  
"Jisung" Minho's voice trailed off, and Jisung started walking away  
"Keep working hard, because you're still a member of Stray Kids and no one can say otherwise" He paused and looked at Minho with a determined glare "not even you"  
"I-" Minho was about to protest, but instead started laughing, he hopped over and put an arm around Jisung "Alright, then you can't fight me when I say youre not walking the rest of the way alone, as an official Stray Kids member I know where the dorm is."  
"Yea sure, hyung" Jisung grinned as they both headed toward the dorm

> Minho left Jisung at the door and teased him "you know how to knock on a door right?"  
>  Jisung cackled as he knocked but Minho started to leave "Wait? you're not going to atleast say hi?"  
>  Minho stopped for a second to think, "No im not, I'm going to work hard, and I'll come back, officially to stay- I dont want to say hi only to have to leave again-" The door opened and Minho rushedly scurried off waving one last quick wave before vanishing in the dark  
>  Changbin, who opened the door, asked Jisung who it was.  
>  "Oh, a- um" Jisung thought about what Minho said "-A friend, i missed the bus so i walked home with them, but they had to fix some things quickly so they couldn't stay"  
>  Changbin raised an eyebrow but decided not to question, and with one last longing look towards where Minho last was, Jisung went inside the dorm.  
> 


End file.
